Feels Like Heaven
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: A very, very naughty one-shot, but couldn't you imagine this happening? I could. Rated M for a reason (because they don't have a higher rating on here)


**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: What happens in LA, stays in LA...**

"Angel," she said introducing herself, holding her hand out to shake his.

"Puck," he responded, giving the blond his best half smile, the one that had made panties drop all around Lima.

"So how long have you been in LA?" Angel asked, sitting back down on the huge sofa and motioning for Puck to take a seat.

"About a year and a half," Puck replied, a little shocked to realise it had been that long. "Yeah, I hit the road as soon as I graduated high school and here I am," he shrugged, taking a sip from his bottle of water.

"Hmm," Angel leaned forward a touch, "and how are you finding it here?" she asked, a certain glint in her eye, a touch of her tongue to her lips.

"Well, I like my job," Puck said, his tone a little suggestive as his eyes wandered very slowly over Angel from head to toe and back again. "I freakin' love my job," he corrected himself.

"Yeah, me too," Angel replied, sitting back a little, wrinkling her nose up and laughing.

"I've met some very interesting people," Puck added, "some very strange people and some very…beautiful…people…" his voice got slower, lower as he leaned forward a touch, his eyes mesmerising Angel into copying the motion. Their lips met and sparks flew.

Puck's fingers crept up under Angel's white lacy top as his lips found her pouting nipple even through her clothes. He heard her suck in a breath, her body reacting to his ministrations. Slowly, Puck's fingers pulled the cup away from her breast, her nipple now visible through the lace, he sighed and ravished it, Angel moaned in ecstasy, her body undulating against him. Puck took a second to lift the top over her head, almost in slow motion, he tugged the stiff bra cup down again and recaptured her nipple, torturing it with his teeth, soothing it with his tongue. Puck abandoned that nipple to seek out it's partner, his fingers continued the teasing. He swapped back and forth, back and forth until Angel pushed back a little, urging Puck to lie back against the sofa.

Angel stretched over Puck as she pushed him backwards, he willingly laid back, her long blond hair grazed his bulging crotch, her lips found a sliver of toned, tanned, ripped muscle visible between the top of his pants and the bottom of his shirt., it was enough to capture her interest. Angel pushed the shirt up, her lips and tongue traced the defined six pack, the edge of his pants. Against her chest, Angel felt him swelling, she glanced up and smiled into very amused, hazel eyes. "Would you mind?" she asked a little teasingly as her fingers toyed with the zipper of his pants.

"I guess it would be rude to refuse," Puck murmured, trying to hide his little smirk. As Angel pulled his zip down, Puck pulled his shirt over his head and off, he dropped it by the side of the sofa, on top of Angel's lacy top.

The second Puck's zip was down half way he started to rise, he glanced down at his pride and joy, seeing him almost wink back. "Yeah, Puck jr knows how to please the ladies," he thought to himself as he sighed, his eyes drifting closed at the first touch of Angel's tongue on his superheated flesh.

"Mmmm," Angel moaned with her mouth full, undulating against Puck's lower leg, giving herself a touch of relief as she gave Puck one of the best blow jobs he'd ever experienced. Angel's hands weren't idle, she didn't miss a stroke as she peeled his pants down and off his legs, dropping them on the floor on top of the shoes he'd toed off in an effort to assist. Puck buried his hands in her hair, holding her head still as he thrust up into her hot cavernous mouth, one hand under her chin as he felt Puck jr disappear down her throat, allowed his head to fall back to make sure he could concentrate on other things, he wanted, needed this to last.

"I paid the electricity bill yesterday, I need to pay my cell phone bill when I get home," Puck thought to himself. "And I need to check my account too and I really could do with going grocery shopping. I must remember to make sure what time Jake's plane gets in," he lifted his head and looked down at his crotch, Puck blew out a breath, keeping himself under control.

Puck urged Angel to leave the part of him she was feasting on, he guided her face to his own, their lips meeting in hot wet kisses, eyes closed. Puck lay back again taking Angel with him, his hands stroking down her back, colliding with her bra strap, unsighted, their lips still melded together, Puck unfastened her bra and drew it from her body, Angel lifted slightly to allow him to take it off completely and drop it on top of the growing pile of garments. Puck's hands dropped to her hips then slid down the back of her thighs, she was laid on him, her belly on his crotch, his palms itched to squeeze the flesh as they made contact with her tight, toned ass. Puck gave in to the urge, his fingers digging into the cheeks of her butt, pressing her closer to him, still their lips and tongues tangled. Puck felt the slightest drip of moisture on his thigh, he groaned and let his fingers delve between her thighs, under the tiny scrap of her g-string, into her weeping slit.

"Oh baby," Puck moaned into her mouth. "I have to taste you," he groaned and pushed up a little, his eyes still closed, his lips still against hers. The balance of power shifted a little, Angel found herself on her back on the sofa with Puck between her spread thighs, her little white skirt flipped up out of the way. "Mmmm," Puck moaned, as his tongue teased her through the white lace of her g-string. His fingers plucked it aside for him to make a full sweep, ass to clit, his tongue stroking her smooth, hairless flesh. He shivered at the taste of her, nectar of the gods. Puck used his fingers and his tongue, his lips and his teeth to send Angel to the brink, and he loved every second of it.

Angel's fingers gripped the thin strip of hair that ran down Puck's head, she tugged a little, forcing him up and away. She sat up a little and their mouths met, they swapped the taste of each other, a strangely erotic act. Angel shifted a little making room for Puck between her thighs, Puck guided Puck jr to his destination, they both groaned and stilled at that first contact, that first thrust. Puck kept up a steady pace, he bent to kiss her again, Angel moaned into his mouth, her eyes still closed. Puck glanced between them where they joined, he shifted a little, altered the angle of his penetration, Angel responded. He used his fingers to stimulate her even further, he knelt up and brought her leg up to lie against his chest, kissing the smooth skin behind her knee, Angel whimpered and clutched at her nipples, squeezing them together, tugging on them.

Puck shifted again, moving behind her slightly on the huge wide sofa, he lifted Angel's leg and thrust his fingers into her before grasping Puck jr to thrust him back into her. Puck's lips nibbled at Angel's neck and ear, keeping her senses tingling while thrusting into her. Angel was vocal with her enjoyment, with her demands, he speeded up when she called faster, he powered into her more when she called harder, he made every move she needed till she shattered, her body gripping and squeezing Puck jr. Puck changed angle again and thrust for a few more minutes till, in what seemed like an orchestrated move, he pulled out of her, fisted Puck jr to keep the momentum up, and stood up, Angel slid to her knees at the side of the sofa, her wide open mouth just waiting for whatever Puck threw at her.

"Ungh," Puck groaned, his hips thrusting forwards with every string that splashed into Angel's mouth, on her face, on her chest, her hair. He watched through half closed lids as her tongue curled around the tip, sucking him into her mouth…

"Cut," a loud male voice called. "That's a wrap. Excellent work you two."

Puck winked at Angel as he helped her to her feet. "That's my kid's new shoes, his pony and his Xbox," Angel sighed, wiping round her mouth with dainty fingers. "What's your plans for the holidays?" she asked, making conversation as they both walked off to get showered.

"My brother's coming out to see me," Puck admitted, still wondering how on earth he was going to entertain the seventeen year old.

"Cool," Angel replied with a big smile. "What does he think of your acting career?" she asked, one eyebrow hiked up and a grin on her face.

"I haven't told him, I haven't told anybody what I do," Puck replied, shrugging a little, feeling slightly embarrassed. "They all just think I'm a screw up pretending to live the good life when really I don't have anything. Listen, could you do me a favour tonight?" Puck asked, a spark of inspiration touching him. "If I text you my address, could you come by with your kid and pretend like I'm your pool cleaner and you've just come home and caught me using your house?"

"Sure," Angel agreed, "whatever turns you on baby."

Puck felt much happier when he picked Jake up at the airport. He drove to his huge house in the hills, was wary of Jake touching anything, made sure Jake saw him wiping fingerprints from glasses, doors and stuff, made sure he seemed nervous.

"This is some life you have here," Jake sighed as he lounged next to the pool with his brother, sipping beer in the moonlight. "I might just have to ditch school and come live here with you," he announced.

"Excuse me," a shrill voice interrupted the two boys, Puck jumped up straight away. "Aren't you the pool boy?" the woman demanded crossly, folding her arms across her magnificent chest. "I'm going to call the police, honey, bring mommy the phone," she instructed the young boy behind her.

"Look, lady, I'm sorry," Puck stuttered, "yes, I clean the pool here, but I just wanted my brother to…to..." he stammered to a stop.

"Hey," Jake called, interrupting Puck, "hey, you're my bro, it doesn't matter to me if you live in a mansion like this or a trailer, we're blood, ok?" he said, holding his fist up for his brother to bump.

Puck couldn't speak, he bumped fists then, after 'pacifying' the woman, took Jake to the crappy little apartment he'd rented to make the act real.

"Is this really where you live?" Jake asked slowly, barely able to bring himself to touch anything that was in the place, fearful of every surface, he didn't even want to think about what was moving over there in the corner. "'Cos if it is I am totally disappointed," he announced, "I thought the adult entertainment industry paid way better than this," he scoffed, "and seriously? Arden Steele? That's the best you could come up with?" he laughed, watching the colour rise on Puck's cheeks.

"You knew?" Puck demanded. "All this time, you knew?"

"Course I did, Jeez, there's a whole fan club at McKinley dedicated to Arden Steele, the guys in the locker room are taking bets on when your first foursome is released on DVD," Jake informed Puck. "Now can we go back to your real house? This place smells like somebody died in it."

"They probably did, let's get out of here," Puck agreed, cringing in case something actually touched him. "So we're cool?" he asked.

"Depends," Jake sighed.

"On what?" Puck asked suspiciously.

"On whether Angel is still at your place when we get back," Jake answered with a grin, "I've always wanted to touch a piece of heaven."


End file.
